


Listrado

by lasleth



Category: Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician), wu yi fan - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, TaoRis - Freeform, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Um encontro inusitado no supermercado era o suficiente para descobrirem que existiam muito mais coincidências entre eles do que uma simples camiseta listrada.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	Listrado

**Author's Note:**

> Capa pela Mari Maravilhosa!  
> Uma fic simples e gostosinha só pra gente passar o tempo, okay? Okay!  
> Boa leitura!

Wu Yifan caminhava pelos corredores do mercado tentando equilibrar o maldito óculos escuros no rosto, naquele dia o acessório não queria ficar parado no lugar e o chinês bufava todas as vezes em que ele escorregava de seu nariz. 

Andava, erguia e abaixava a cabeça tentando enxergar os produtos na prateleira do supermercado, sem muito sucesso e perdendo rapidamente a paciência. 

— Droga de óculos! 

Tirou o objeto do rosto, o colocando pendurado na gola da blusa de manga longa que usava. Estava um tanto frio naquele dia. 

Os fones de ouvido estavam quase caindo também e agora só o usava em uma orelha. Ajeitou os fios loiros que já estavam meio bagunçados e continuou a empurrar o carrinho, pegando um alimento aqui e ali, logo saindo do corredor e indo para o próximo. 

Yifan não odiava fazer compras, mas naquele dia em específico parecia que tudo estava dando errado. Virou o carrinho no próximo corredor já focando o olhar nos itens da prateleira acima de sua cabeça e inevitavelmente acabou trombando em outra pessoa. 

Ele abaixou o olhar para talvez começar a brigar com o indivíduo que não olhou por onde andava, mesmo sabendo que foi descuidado também ao entrar ali já olhando pra cima. 

—  _ Oh… Me desculpa!  _

O Wu ouviu a voz sair e fitou o garoto a sua frente, ficando sem reação. O rapaz parecia conter uma risada enquanto o olhava de volta. Os óculos de lente arredondadas e amarelas, o cabelo loiro quase no mesmo tom que o seu, o sorriso, os lábios, os olhos. Yifan não sabia o que pensar ou como realmente reagir. 

— Oi. — Abriu a boca, se achando um idiota por não saber o que dizer. 

O rapaz apenas deixou a risada sair e o respondeu com um “oi” também, ajeitando o carrinho para não cometer mais acidentes. Yifan fez o mesmo, deixando o seu em um canto mais seguro e se aproximou inconscientemente, erguendo a mão em um ato automático e pedindo desculpas. 

— Desculpa. Sou Wu Yifan. — O outro loiro fitou sua mão ainda sorrindo e a agarrou, retribuindo. 

— Desculpas aceitas. Huang Zitao. 

Nenhum dos dois sequer chegou a pensar nas próprias atitudes, foi tudo muito automático como se algo estivesse interferindo para que tudo aquilo acontecesse. 

Yifan permitiu-se sorrir também e se afastou, apontando para Zitao.

— Nós meio que… estamos combinando. — Ele estava nitidamente sem graça enquanto um sorriso tímido e torto se formava em seus lábios. 

Guardou os fones no bolso e coçou a nuca sem jeito, não sabia mais o que falar. 

— Precisa de ajuda com as compras? — Zitao apontou para a prateleira mais próxima mudando de assunto, andando até ela e sendo acompanhado por Yifan. 

Se fosse ou não obra do destino, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. 

Tanto Yifan quanto Zitao estavam usando uma blusa listrada em preto e branco com mangas compridas, os óculos que o Huang usava e os fios aloirados também tornavam toda a situação cômica e curiosa, se Yifan não tivesse colocado seus óculos pendurados na gola da própria roupa estariam prontos para cantar em cima de um palco como uma dupla combinando, a diferença era que os óculos do Wu eram pretos. 

Eles ficaram por um bom tempo andando pelos corredores do mercado, conversando e trocando risadas enquanto compravam os itens necessários. Às vezes rolava uma troca de olhares meio tímida, Yifan não sabia reagir então apenas abaixava a cabeça, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Zitao não estava muito diferente.

Mas era bom.

Depois de quase uma hora andando pelos corredores, escolhendo compras e empurrando carrinhos, foram cada um para um caixa diferente. Passaram os itens enquanto ainda trocavam alguns olhares. Yifan na frente olhando sobre os ombros enquanto assistia a um Huang focado em empilhar as compras em cima da bancada sem que nada caísse desajeitadamente. 

Tempo depois estavam empurrando os carrinhos mais uma vez, lado a lado em direção ao estacionamento. 

— Acho que vamos nos dividir agora. 

Zitao comentou enquanto saíam do mercado e andavam em direção aos veículos, tirando a chave do bolso e desligando o alarme do carro, chamando a atenção do Wu. 

Yifan sorriu e abaixou o rosto sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhado, porque até mesmo seus carros estavam estacionados um do lado do outro, ele percebeu isso quando o veículo de Zitao piscou os faróis, desligando o alarme. 

Será que mais coisas iriam os conectar daquela forma? Não que o Wu sentisse isso, mas… era estranho, certo? Encontrar alguém assim, dentro do mercado, com tantas coisas em comum. Ele tinha até descoberto que Zitao gostava da mesma marca de macarrão instantâneo, e olha que nem queria ter secado o carrinho de compras do mais novo amigo, mas foi inevitável. Yifan adorava aquele macarrão, tinha que compartilhar do seu gosto e empolgação com alguém. 

— Acho que não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo — respondeu ainda com o sorriso sutil nos lábios, se sentindo meio ousado pela resposta. Talvez até mesmo um arrepio percorreu sua espinha por achar que não deveria ter falado aquilo. 

Ele fez o mesmo que o Huang, pegando a chave e desativando o alarme do seu carro para mostrar ao outro que estava enganado. 

Zitao soltou uma gargalhada enquanto ainda andava ao lado do outro loiro até seus veículos. Eles guardaram as compras ainda conversando de forma animada, mas uma despedida ainda era inevitável.

— Bom… — Yifan tirou os óculos da gola da blusa e os colocou, a baixa iluminação do estacionamento contribuiu para que ele enxergasse Zitao meio apagado. — Agora sim é uma despedida. 

Ele se sentia mais confiante porque sabia que o Huang não enxergaria os seus olhos já que eles sempre pareciam dizer mais sobre si do que sua própria boca ou atitudes, por isso sempre os desviava dos orbes alheios, não queria outro alguém o decifrando com tanta facilidade. Porém, para Zitao, não era preciso olhar fixadamente nos olhos alheios para descobrir o que se passava, Yifan era muito claro e o Huang até se sentia surpreso por conseguir compreendê-lo com tamanha rapidez, já que se conheceram há algumas horas atrás. 

Zitao ficou meio triste, mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou o olhar enquanto sacava o celular do bolso traseiro da calça, o oferecendo para o Wu. Ele não sabia de onde tirou aquela coragem, sentia seu corpo se esquentar de uma forma violenta como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Jurava que seu rosto estava vermelho tipo tomate e que Yifan em breve pediria por socorro já que parecia que ia passar mal a qualquer instante. 

— Na verdade, poderia me dar o seu número? — Olhou para o Wu, piscando rapidamente enquanto observava os lábios carnudos dele se curvarem em um sorriso fofo e de canto. 

Agora era Zitao quem estava nitidamente tímido. 

Yifan pegou o celular da mão alheia, já desbloqueado, e salvou seu número nele, recebendo rapidamente uma mensagem de Zitao assim que o mesmo o pegou de volta. 

O coração do Huang batia forte em seu peito, mas ele mal poderia imaginar que o outro loiro não estava tão diferente. As mãos de Yifan transpiravam enquanto seu peito parecia que ia explodir. 

Compartilhavam, sem saber, das mesmas sensações. 

— Acho que agora não nos livraremos um do outro tão cedo. — Tao disse. 

— Conto com isso e… até mais. — Ergueu a mão em um aceno tímido, ainda se achando um idiota enquanto assistia a Zitao se afastar, abrindo a porta do carro e entrando. 

Provavelmente quando entrasse também em seu carro Yifan iria se martirizar por agir feito um bobo encantado, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Será que o tal de Huang Zitao sabia do poder que tinha?

O rapaz era muito lindo e o deixou facilmente sem fôlego e reação. 

Yifan entrou em seu veículo, tempo depois, e fez exatamente o que imaginou: agarrou o volante o apertando com muita força enquanto engolia um grito, estava surtando e com motivos. 

O Wu percebeu o carro alheio dar partida e sair do estacionamento, pegou o celular em mãos para visualizar melhor a mensagem singela que Zitao lhe deixou.

_ “Foi um prazer te conhecer, Fan♥.” _

Yifan suspirou. Sim, estava perdido. 

[...]

O Huang chegou em casa meio desesperado e guardou as compras de qualquer jeito, mas se elas não caíssem de dentro do armário, tudo bem.

Zitao correu, em seguida, e se jogou no sofá pegando o celular. Ele ouviu quando recebeu uma mensagem, mas não gostava de se distrair enquanto estava dirigindo. Pegou o aparelho para certificar-se de que a mensagem era realmente de Yifan. 

Sorriu como um tolo apaixonado.

Foi arriscado mandar aquela mensagem, usar aquele apelido e puxa vida… ele tinha usado um  _ emoji _ de coração? Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo um sorriso diante da resposta.

_ “Fan? Já estamos tão íntimos assim? Apenas dividimos uma tarde de compras no supermercado, isso não é nada romântico :(“ _

O loiro achou fofo.  _ “Não é nada romântico” _ , então o Wu era esse tipo de cara? Sentiu as famosas borboletas em seu estômago enquanto se levantava mais uma vez para tomar banho, iria preparar o jantar depois. 

O problema foi que se tornou impossível largar o celular agora que tinha o telefone de Yifan, e não foi apenas naquele dia. 

O restante da semana se seguiu e eles conversaram muito, mais até do que poderiam imaginar e o destino, é claro, lhes pregou mais uma peça quando se encontraram mais uma vez naquela mesma semana, em um café. 

Zitao explicou que era próximo a sua faculdade e que de lá ele iria direto para o trabalho; enquanto Yifan, bom, ele disse que era uma pausa no serviço que estava fazendo e agradecia por terem se encontrado. 

Foi na sexta da mesma semana do primeiro encontro. 

— Então, vai fazer alguma coisa no final de semana? — Yifan bebericou o café. Ele estava olhando Zitao enquanto o mesmo agarrava a xícara de chá, o olhar vago pela janela à sua esquerda, meio perdido. — Tao? 

— Ah… Sim? — Ele piscou várias vezes e sorriu para ele.

Os olhos estavam cansados e ele parecia meio perdido, vagando entre consciência e sono. Yifan fez um bico e levantou a mão para apoiá-la sobre a do outro, estava quente por causa do chá.

Zitao desceu seus olhos até suas mãos, as enxergando bem ali, _ juntinhas _ . Piscou lentamente sentindo o sono lhe preencher por breves segundos, os olhos melados de puro cansaço, sorriu meio sem graça por estar tão alheio naquele momento.

— Desculpa, eu tô morrendo de sono, pra falar a verdade. — Ergueu os olhos, fitando os de Yifan. — Acho que vou dormir sábado e domingo. 

— É uma ótima ideia. — Yifan concordou mais animado, afastando sua mão. Bebeu mais um gole de café e sentiu que a atenção de Zitao estava sobre si dessa vez. — A gente podia… assistir um filme lá em casa. — Deu de ombros. — Qualquer coisa é só dormir no sofá, o meu é aquele bem grande e que vira uma cama gigantesca, acho que quebra o galho. 

Zitao riu e bebeu seu chá, se sentindo mais acordado desta vez.

Eles ficaram por longos minutos ali, até que marcaram de assistir um filme na casa de Yifan no sábado à tarde. Trocaram mais sorrisos, até se abraçaram e depois foram cada um para um lado. 

Zitao foi trabalhar cansado, mas com Yifan perambulando em sua mente. Ele acreditava que era muito cedo para aparecer na casa do outro, fora apenas uma semana. O problema era seu coração batendo forte apenas com a ideia. 

Queria que Yifan estivesse sentindo o mesmo, mas se ele estivesse desinteressado nem rolaria um convite, certo? Errado. Zitao também acreditava que o Wu poderia ser alguém interesseiro, e convenhamos, não devemos tirar a razão dele.

_ — Bom demais para ser verdade… _

Foram as palavras que ele suspirou quando deitou em sua cama, já de noite. Aquele sono iria render porque estava cansadíssimo e precisava dormir. 

Só desejava que Wu Yifan não estivesse em seus pensamentos durante o repouso, não saberia dizer se teria bons sonhos ou " _ pesadelos _ ".

[...]

Yifan queria parecer menos idiota.

Estava em frente ao espelho há alguns minutos, fazendo caretas. Talvez acreditasse lá no fundo que Zitao o achasse um palhaço, não duvidaria. 

Bagunçou os fios loiros que desistiu de pentear e tentou afastar os pensamentos. O rapaz no outro dia estava com sono, grogue de cansaço e claro que aceitou seu pedido por educação.

Mas de repente seu coração disparou assim que a campainha tocou, interrompendo todos os pensamentos possíveis. 

Okay… Já era sábado à tarde e ele não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia alcançado aquele nível com alguém. Aquilo seria meio que um encontro? Sua barriga revirava de ansiedade e pavor com o medo de tudo dar errado. 

Correu até a porta tentando ajeitar o cabelo e desistindo outra vez. Respirou fundo, suspirou de forma sôfrega desejando não surtar ou desmaiar por estar quase hiperventilando. 

Quando abriu a porta se deparou com um Huang Zitao encantador. 

Encantador e que usava o mesmo moletom que si, era uma estampa de carinha sorridente em branco no fundo todo preto. Ambos ergueram as mãos apontando um para o outro enquanto riam em seguida de forma muito sincronizada. 

—  _ Eu… _ — Começaram e pararam.

Zitao cerrou os olhos de forma desconfiada, segurando um riso nos lábios como da primeira vez que se viram, os mesmos ainda perfeitamente delineados como Yifan bem se lembrava. 

O Wu não sabia o que falar mais uma vez. Ele deveria estar contando quantas vezes falhou consigo mesmo enquanto estava pensando em Zitao ou em sua presença. 

O outro loiro entrou lentamente, mirando seus olhos em todos os cantos possíveis do apartamento dele, era incrível como existia muita coisa em comum, até mesmo um porta-retrato, idêntico ao que Zitao tinha, mas em uma cor diferente, nele estava a foto de um gato laranja. 

— Gosta de animais? — Ele quebrou o silêncio, andando até a foto e apontando. — Tenho um porta-retrato igual, mas está a foto do Docinho. 

— Docinho? — Yifan se aproximou, atrás do Huang, fazendo o outro loiro sentir sua presença de uma forma intensa, mais do que queria ou deveria. 

— Sim, o Docinho. — Se virou.

Cuidado! Aproximação perigosa. 

Se Zitao se movesse para frente iria bater seu rosto no de Yifan. A diferença de altura era mínima, mas ele se sentia pequeno ali em frente a ele, talvez o Wu tivesse algum tipo de aura misteriosa e sutilmente encantadora que o cobria inconscientemente. 

O Huang teve vontade de dar meio passo para frente a fim de se aproximar de vez do Wu e quem sabe beijar seus lábios, mas só conseguiu engolir em seco enquanto prendia a respiração. 

Yifan percebeu o silêncio do outro. 

— Você está bem? Tá ficando vermelho. — Ergueu a mão para tocar a testa de Zitao.

Caramba, o coração de Zitao disparou e ele puxou o ar com lentidão, o soltando em um suspiro trêmulo. A mão do Wu era quente e parecia que era boa para se usar em um carinho gostoso na cabeça. Fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso de leve enquanto suspirava mais uma vez. 

— Não deveria ter vindo, está cansado. Por que não ficou em casa e dormiu? Eu iria entender. 

Zitao pareceu sair de seus devaneios quando a mão quente se afastou da sua testa, Yifan lhe deu um pouco de espaço e o Huang logo sentiu saudades. 

Seria difícil para Tao, primeiro para fazer seu coração entender que estava indo rápido demais e depois para dizer ao cérebro que o coração parecia não querer ouvi-lo. Zitao estava lutando contra si mesmo naquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Gostar tanto de Yifan assim, logo de cara, era muito arriscado. 

Nunca acreditou em amor à primeira vista, mas o loiro, pouco maior que si, tímido a sua frente lhe dizia o contrário. 

Yifan estava agora mais afastado e ainda o olhava. Ele parecia não saber o que dizer enquanto sentia os olhos felinos de Zitao sobre si, lhe queimando a pele. Era uma quentura gostosa e o Wu não soube dizer quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, apenas se encarando. 

Um no olhar do outro. 

Parecia que Zitao queria lhe dizer algo. Havia ali, naqueles olhos profundos, alguma coisa que mexia demais com Yifan, fazendo as borboletas em seu estômago revirarem em expectativa. 

— Bom… Nós… O que você quer fazer primeiro? Digo, o que quer: ver um filme ou comer alguma coisa? — Coçou a nuca desajeitadamente, os fios loiros ainda desalinhados. 

Percebeu Zitao andando em sua direção, sem ao menos quebrar o olhar do seu. Foi a vez de Yifan engolir em seco quando sentiu a aproximação do outro mais uma vez. Zitao ergueu as mãos para ajeitar os fios desgrenhados, sorrindo gentilmente. 

— Tem algo pra beber? Podemos fazer algo para comer enquanto assistimos ao filme — respondeu de forma simples sem tirar o foco do que fazia nos fios do Wu. — Pronto, está bem melhor. 

Se afastou colocando as mãos na cintura. 

Yifan sentiu o rubor tomar conta da sua face, estava  _ dando na cara _ mais uma vez diante do Huang, mas era tão fofo o sorriso de satisfação que ele dava naquele instante. 

— Quer dizer que antes não estava bom? — Ele fitou mais uma vez os olhos de Zitao antes de lhe dar as costas, indo para a cozinha. Dentro da sua cabeça ele dizia a si mesmo que não queria ouvir aquela resposta, mas já tinha feito a pergunta e era tarde demais. 

— Antes estava bom, agora está melhor ainda. 

Zitao sabia que ele não iria se virar porque estava envergonhado, achava aquela atitude fofa, mas guardaria isso para si mesmo. Às vezes era complicado olhar para Yifan, mas ali, naquele momento, conseguiu parar e refletir sobre tudo mais uma vez. 

Como tinha conhecido o outro loiro? Já fazia uma semana e pareciam séculos, e tirando o trabalho e cansaço de todos os dias ainda assim manteve sua mente totalmente ocupada com a imagem dele. Com o sorriso gengival que era fofo, a forma como ele desviava o olhar por estar com vergonha; ou até mesmo como ele tentava gesticular algo para afastar o quão sem graça estava, levando a mão na nuca em seguida. 

Zitao fitou as costas largas do Wu enquanto ele ia e vinha na cozinha, soltou um sorriso pequeno, bobo e levemente apaixonado. O coração no peito palpitando feito adolescente que se apaixonou pela primeira vez. Ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de despencar em sentimentos pelo Wu, não naquele momento. Queria deixar as coisas se firmarem, esperar um pouco mais. Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

Enquanto isso Yifan preparava um suco. O peito inquieto por causa do coração acelerado. Ele poderia sentir o cheiro do desodorante de Zitao dali, mesmo estando alguns metros de distância. Poderia facilmente se lembrar de como era bonito o sorriso e a risada, de como todo o conjunto lhe atraía.

— Aqui, acho que está bom. — O Huang saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz dele mais uma vez.

Yifan voltou em sua direção com dois copos de suco, o líquido vermelho cheio de espuma e gelo lhe chamou a atenção. 

— O que é?

— Suco de morango, eu adoro.

— Eu também! — Sorriu agarrando o copo, o erguendo para brindar. — Um brinde ao acaso. 

— Ao acaso? — As sobrancelhas se uniram.

— É… — Soltou um riso nasal. — Ou ao universo por ter colocado você no meu caminho, eu acho. — Ergueu os ombros tentando se esconder entre eles. 

— Se está agradecendo ao universo por isso, talvez seja porque era realmente para acontecer, estávamos predestinados. — Tomou alguns goles, voltando a atenção para o copo meio vazio em sua mão. 

O Wu sabia que aquilo foi brega, sua garganta quase fechou e o suco desceu por ela a força. Seu corpo se esquentou porque sentiu-se mais uma vez envergonhado, estava na cara o quanto estava caidinho pelo Huang. Será que o outro havia percebido?

Zitao apenas tomou um pouco também, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem, porque pelo comentário do outro conseguiu perceber que Yifan também compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos e sensações. 

De repente o suco gelado pareceu não resolver nada, a barriga de ambos revirava em uma ansiedade, mas sempre acompanhada daquela timidez e certo medo, estavam bloqueados. 

Tempo depois, a muito custo e meias desculpas, encontraram um filme em comum para assistirem. Talvez naquele momento foi que tiveram alguma discordância, mas nada muito grave. 

Os olhos de ambos ficaram fixos na grande tela da tevê por longos minutos até o momento em que o filme chegou em seu ápice. Os dois loirinhos ali se sentiram incomodados porque a cena era bem vergonhosa, mas não de uma forma geral e sim porque os personagens estavam se beijando, se agarrando e… Okay. 

Yifan se remexeu incomodado no sofá, cruzando os braços e sentindo o corpo se arrepiar. Era inevitável não se imaginar fazendo o mesmo com Zitao. Se remexeu mais uma vez e cruzou os braços, incomodado, e olhou desconfiado para o lado. 

Zitao agora estava cochilando. 

O Wu arregalou os olhos enquanto na televisão o som dos beijos estalados era ouvido. Seu corpo se arrepiou e ele levou uma das mãos na boca, ergueu rapidamente o corpo para visualizar melhor o rosto do outro enquanto dormia. A respiração calma de Zitao fazia seu corpo se erguer de forma fofa. 

Yifan tirou a mão da boca se apoiando no sofá e se inclinando para frente dessa vez, se aproximando ainda mais. Seus dedos comicharam no anseio de tocar a pele do rosto do outro, queria ajeitar um fio da franja de Zitao que caía sobre a face também. 

Prendeu a respiração, o som da tevê já parecia mais baixo, mesmo com os protagonistas realizando uma cena mais picante. O foco do Wu estava total sobre o semblante sereno de Zitao. 

_ "Ele não vai acordar. Ele não vai acordar." _

Era o mantra que se repetia em sua cabeça enquanto quebrava ainda mais as barreiras da distância. A boca secava, o coração palpitava e agora ele repetia:  _ "vamos Yifan, você consegue.” _

Quando estava suficientemente próximo do Huang, ergueu a mão para afastar o fio loiro que estava sobre os olhos dele, se sentia vitorioso e pelo visto nenhum sinal de que Zitao despertaria, mas comemorou cedo demais já que rapidamente o Huang se remexeu, assuntando o outro de forma abrupta. Yifan prendeu ainda mais a respiração, mas não deixou de se aproximar cada vez mais. 

Estava ficando perigoso, mas sua mente apenas dizia que ele deveria fazer, pois sabia que Zitao partilhava do mesmo sentimento e cara… ele estava tão fofo ali, dormindo todo torto sobre o sofá. 

Porém, os olhos felinos se abriram logo em seguida e Yifan se assustou, estava apoiado de forma desajeitada sobre os braços e o mínimo movimento de Zitao em sua direção o fez cair rumo ao chão 

O Huang o tentou segurar, mas acabou tendo o mesmo destino, caindo sobre o corpo alheio. 

Na televisão a mulher acabou soltando um gemido em deleite pelo ato que praticava, fazendo os dois retesarem o corpo em vergonha. Houve um silêncio cortante em seguida e eles voltaram a se olhar. Yifan segurava a cintura de Zitao enquanto o mesmo usava as mãos, apoiadas nas laterais do rosto do Wu, para que não caísse. 

— Me… Me desculpa, eu-

Yifan mal conseguiu falar quando teve os lábios alheios sobre os seus, em um selinho meio brusco e desesperado. Os olhos do Wu ainda estavam abertos e ainda mais arregalados. Quando Zitao se afastou aquela vergonha que os assolava parecia ter desaparecido, e agora uma sensação nova os preenchia. 

— Po-pode fazer de novo?

Foi a única coisa que Yifan conseguiu dizer, já que parecia estar perdoado, então não custava nada tentar mais uma vez, certo?

Zitao apenas sorriu, fazendo o outro relaxar o corpo e apertar ainda mais as mãos em sua cintura. Abaixou-se mais uma vez para beijar os lábios fartos de Yifan, em um beijo demorado e mais calmo. 

Era saboroso. O Huang suspirava em meio ao clima gostoso que os envolvia agora, os lábios movendo-se no encaixe perfeito enquanto o beijo reproduzia sons característicos, trazendo os dois para a sensação prazerosa do momento. Seus corpos se arrepiavam enquanto tudo começava a esquentar.

A barriga de Zitao revirava porque ele também ansiava muito por aquilo e Yifan nem precisava saber que ele fingia estar dormindo, tudo porque queria fugir da situação constrangedora que o filme iria proporcionar.

Mas mal sabiam eles que fariam a mesma coisa naquele chão.

[...]

— Amor olha aqui, eu comprei pra você. — Ele chegou no quarto erguendo a caixa para Zitao, o menor tirou os olhos do celular e se sentou melhor sobre a cama, pegando o presente.

— Uau, não precisava. — Sorriu enquanto se aproximava para beijar os lábios de Yifan. — O que é? 

— Tem que abrir para descobrir. — Sorriu ajeitando-se ao lado de Zitao.

Yifan ficou ali assistindo ao namorado rasgar a embalagem de presente com empolgação e brilho nos olhos, Zitao tirou a tampa da pequena caixa e agarrou de dentro uma cueca listrada.

— Uma cueca listrada? — Tombou a cabeça para o lado, ainda sorrindo.

— Não é só uma cueca listrada em preto e branco, amor. — Ele abraçou Zitao de lado, dando um beijinho no pescoço alvo. — Isso é pra marcar nosso primeiro ano de namoro. Você lembra que estávamos vestindo uma blusa listrada assim quando nos encontramos? Além disso é um pijama.

Zitao voltou com tal pijama para a caixa, jogando-se em cima de Yifan e fazendo ambos caírem deitados na cama.

— Isso é brega, fofo e romântico, mas cuecas não são pijamas, querido.

— Tudo ao mesmo tempo? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, recebendo um beijinho nos lábios mais uma vez. — Acho que preciso de mais beijos e hey... Como assim? Qualquer coisa pode ser um pijama. — Recebeu mais um selo rápido. — Se eu quiser dormir pelado ainda estarei de pijamas.

— Um pijama nude, você diz? — Riu.

As mãos do Wu subiram para as laterais do corpo alheio, erguendo sutilmente a blusa do pijama velho que Zitao usava naquele momento.

— Hum… O que está fazendo, senhor brega de pijama nude? — O Huang sentiu o arrepio pela espinha enquanto as mãos geladas de Yifan tocavam a pele quente de suas costas, erguendo ainda mais a blusa. — Quer me deixar sem roupa? — sussurrou se aproximando mais uma vez.

— É uma ótima ideia — sussurrou de volta enquanto mordia o lábio. — Você tira ou eu tiro? — Apertou a região fazendo Tao suspirar. 

— Que pergunta difícil. — O bico sutil surgiu nos lábios, torto, trazendo a falsa expressão de confusão para o loirinho.

Zitao se afastou para tirar a blusa, a jogando pelo chão do quarto enquanto seus olhos se fixavam no semblante de Yifan. Voltou a se deitar sobre o corpo dele colando os lábios em um beijo de língua profundo, enquanto o Wu lhe agarrava a cintura com firmeza, mais uma vez, porém agora livre de tecidos. 

Yifan trocou de lugar com ele, girando os corpos para que Zitao pudesse sentir o peso de seu corpo dessa vez, e o quanto já estava ficando excitado. Levou uma perna entre as alheias para começar uma fricção gostosa e afastou os lábios.

A boca do Huang estava avermelhada e ainda mais suculenta, do jeitinho que Yifan gostava. Ele beijou mais duas ou três vezes aquela boca perfeita enquanto Zitao mantinha seus olhos cerrados em deleite. 

— Amor…

— Hum…? — Zitao abriu os olhos. Levou as mãos aos fios loiros dele enquanto Yifan encaixava o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, beijando ali também. 

— Será que pode fazer uma coisa por mim? — A voz saiu abafada. Yifan se afastou, fitando o rosto do outro. Zitao ergueu as sobrancelhas como se dissesse que ele poderia prosseguir. — Veste esse pijaminha listrado pra mim, por favor. 

— O que?

Yifan se afastou e sentou-se na cama, sendo acompanhado pelo Huang, tirou rapidamente a camisa do pijama que usava enquanto se erguia para tirar as calças, levando a cueca junto. Zitao ficou com um ponto de interrogação no rosto enquanto via o traseiro branco rumar em direção ao outro lado do quarto.

— O que você tá fazendo?

— Eu comprei um pra mim também! — Ele foi até a gaveta da cômoda, abrindo e tirando a cueca de lá. — Anda, veste! É um pijama de casal. 

— Uma cueca de casal, né? — Zitao revirou os olhos, por um momento em sua cabeça ele acreditou que o que faziam teria um final feliz, mas pelo visto terminaria tudo em cadeia. — Sério que vai nos fazer vestir isso? Yifan! Parece que somos presidiários!

Ele estava reclamando, mas vestia-se com a mesma velocidade que o outro, tirando o restante do pijama e ficando nu, por fim estavam combinando, porém não teve muito tempo para pensar quando Yifan voltou para cima de si, sobre a cama mais uma vez.

— Se a gente tivesse se conhecido na cadeia também estaríamos vestindo as mesmas listras.

Zitao prendeu um riso quando voltou a se deitar na cama, abraçado a Yifan. Ambos acabaram rindo por não aguentarem toda aquela situação. Ficaram imaginando uma cadeia de filme pornô gay com todos os presidiários vestindo apenas uma cuequinha listrada.

Mas Huang não precisava saber que o pijama era, realmente, uma fantasia de presidiário e que Yifan a comprou em um  _ sexy shop _ barato, mas que havia gostado da ideia.

E Yifan também não precisava saber que Zitao também havia adorado. 


End file.
